


Minutes

by Rymwho



Series: Hospital (King Serie) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Recordó como Nicole la escuchaba con fervor a su pasión sobre sus investigaciones cuando por lo general todos la ignoraban cuando se trataba por hobby y no por trabajo.





	Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días, tardes, o noches.  
> Bienvenidos, y he vuelto con mas tragedia.

Un mes ha pasado desde que Nicole falleció en esa camilla de hospital entre agonía y lágrimas.

Un mes desde que fue el entierro y Waverly lo único que pudo hacer es acostarse encima de la tierra húmeda a llorar sin importarle que se estaba ensuciando. No le importaba.

Un mes desde que Waverly se sintió con vida.

Ya no siente nada después de haber sido apuñalada en el corazón tantas veces, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que nunca desaparecen, su alma tan rota como sus sentimientos.

…Se odiaba a si misma…     

Nicole era la única persona que la motivaba a seguir adelantando a cargar con su existencia de ser una Earp donde era una maldición en el pueblo tener ese tonto apellido ya que eso significaba que debía ser solitar. No, Nicole le ayudaba a superar los males que asechan donde esperaban ansiosamente dar un golpe.

¿Cómo lo haría ahora?

Waverly con el corazón en mano tuvo que ir a la casa de Nicole para sacar sus cosas y rescatar objetos y al momento de atravesar el umbral de la puerta solamente se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo y empezó a llorar. Nadie iba a consolarla porque…

Todo se sentía tan frio…tan muerto…

Waverly escucha un maullido y levanto la cabeza para ver a calamity sentada enfrente de ella; El gato atigrado siguió maullando con lastima. La pequeña morena levanto al gato y la abrazo con fuerza.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero estar ahí adentro la lastimaba tanto. Tantos recuerdos de estar en ese lugar compartiendo los más hermosos días que ha tenido con Nicole que le dolía.

Recordó como Nicole le sorprendía con regalos que le hacía ilusión y sabría que no cualquiera Chica querría.

Recordó como Nicole la escuchaba con fervor a su pasión sobre sus investigaciones cuando por lo general todos la ignoraban cuando se trataba por hobby y no por trabajo.

Recordó como Nicole la besaba.

Recordó como Nicole la sacaba a bailar en la sala de su casa mientras que la música estaba a todo volumen.

Recordó como Nicole le hacía el amor donde esas noches eran mágicas.

Recordó como Nicole se despertaba con ella todas las mañanas y bajaban a desayunar con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Todos le decían que siguiera avanzara que era lo que Nicole quería que hiciese para ya no auto lastimarse constantemente pero cuando lo intentaba unas cadenas invisibles no le permitían afuera de la vida de su novia, no permitía abandonarla.

Su rendimiento en el trabajo se volvió deplorable así que Nicole le ordeno que se marchara a su casa suspendida hasta que Waverly lo superara. No lo hacía por mal jefe, lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella y no sabe cuanto tiempo se va a curar esa cicatriz.

Así que se fue.

Era noche y se marchó a la granja pasando por el camino donde una vez se quedó varada mientras la tormenta golpeaba su auto con furia. Ahí fue cuando por última vez escucho la voz de Nicole aunque se trate de alguna alucinación.

Llego a la granja donde se topó a una Wynonna muy borracha que estaba acostada en sillón mientras una botella de Whisky a su lado totalmente vacía y tirada en el suelo. Sabe que debe despertarla para que se marche a dormir, pero significaba que si lo hace tendrían una conversación que no quiere iniciar ya que eso implicaba que debían hablar de Nicole. La Earp mayor al igual que ella también estaba sufriendo la muerte de su amiga, pero a diferencia de que, ella ya logro dar un paso adelante.

Así que mejor la dejo en el sillón y se marchó a dormir.

Levantarse todos los días con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño y que al final todo llegara como una cruel realidad hizo que no se quisiera levantarse, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Al caminar por el pueblo mientras todos sus habitantes la observaban y murmuraban sobre ella era el suplicio que sufría constantemente y no lo soportaba.

Ir todos los días a la fría lapida de Nicole donde dejaba varias flores la estaba matando lentamente.

―No te preocupes cariño…pronto estaremos juntas.

Es lo último que dijo antes de marcharse nuevamente a la granja.

¿Quién la necesitaba? Nadie la necesitaba ya. así que era prescindible para el presente y el futuro así que no iba afectar a nadie. Así que con ese pensamiento se acostó en su cama mientras abría los dos botes de medicamentos que compro con la excusa de estar enferma que el vendedor no puso ninguna objeción.

Pensó en su hermana que esperaba que algún día la perdonara, a su sobrina que esperaba que algún día regresara y haga a Wynonna una buena persona, en Doc que fue un buen amigo que la intento proteger, a Dolls como un buen jefe, a Jeremy como el mejor amigo que quizá nunca tuvo, a Gus como la madre que nunca tuvo, y a Nicole que ni la muerte podrá separarlas y estarían juntas por siempre.

Waverly se limpió las lágrimas y se tomó todo el medicamento de golpe junto con la botella de agua.

10:30 pm

Seguía pensando en el futuro que iban a tener juntas. Una casa para ellas solas cuando la maldición se acabase, cuidando a calamity y tal vez adoptar a un niño.

10:40 pm

Tenía tanto frio.

1:43 pm

Cerro sus ojos y tomo una respiración profunda imaginando la sonrisa y los hoyuelos de Nicole cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

10:45 pm

La primera vez que se besaron en el sillón de la oficina de Nedley. Fue un momento mágico que ni en sus ultimo momentos olvidaría.

10:47 pm

―Te amo, Nicole Haught ―Dijo Waverly por última vez antes de dar su último respiro.

La muerte nunca las separara, aunque el destino sea un cabron.

**Author's Note:**

> Adiós.


End file.
